The Red Winter
by NaturalEvil
Summary: Dante is nowhere to be found and his Doppelganger has taken his place at Devil May Cry. He's claimed everything to use as he pleases, and that includes Nero. How much can Nero stand before he finally breaks? Rated for rape, non-con. Doppelganger!DantexNero
1. Gift Of Taste

**This is the first fic that I've published here in years so be nice! It's told from the POV of Dark!Dante or Doppelganger!Dante, not the Uncle Dante that we all know and love. **

**Warnings: MalexMale, Rape, Non-Con**

* * *

I love him…really I do.

I love him the way a predator loves its prey, as he prefers pain over pleasure, an absolutely delightful trait. To feel him writhing in my arms, tears streaming down his beautiful face, overwhelmed by being taken by one he could never bring himself to love. Even though he may have demonic blood, he is still human enough to feel me touching him, to feel me inside his warm soft body, his muscles tightening around me with each hard thrust that is driving him towards the edge. I am happy to say that I was the man who was given the gift to taste what has never been tasted before.

My dear sweet Nero…

He is so petite in comparison to my grand stature; naked and vulnerable, while I remained fully clothed, my trousers pushed down just enough for me to impale him. He is on his back, facing me, his trembling legs spread wide. I smile impishly as I brush my fingers through those mercury locks, massaging his scalp as I leaned into the crook of his neck and breathed in his candied scent. I get a muffled whimper as he tried to pull away, but I had a nice grip and managed to keep him in place. Before all this began I had tied some cloth around his mouth to keep him from making too much noise, screaming and yelling would ruin the mood for me. I also have never cared much for flailing either, and had tied his wrists together as well…

His hands clasped together as if in prayer, powder blue eyes shut tight, I can almost laugh at the irony. A demon praying to a god for deliverance from another. Saliva dripped down his chin from attempting to speak but being unable to do so, his skin rosy and flushed from my lustful actions, his bare shoulders trembling violently from suppressed sobs. I grinned as I heard his breathing deepening, pleasure building in places he never thought was possible.

Needless to say I continue my assault, my breathing becoming uneven as I treaded on enchanted ground, my heart beating out of rhythm. My calm composure shatters as I throw my head back with a strangled yell, releasing my seed inside of him. I closed my eyes as I heard him moan, felt him squirm, clenching his hands into tight fists as my warmth enveloped him completely, that devils arm casting off a radiant blue hue. I unthreaded my fingers from his mercury tresses, massaging his scalp lightly before pulling my hand away.

He lay motionless after a few moments, his ragged breathing the only indication that he is still alive. He whimpered in pain as I pulled myself out of him, his blood and my semen staining the sheets with droplets of red and white. I smirked as I shook myself off before pulling my trousers up. The boy turned his head to the side to get a better view of me as I gently leaned down and planted a kiss on the side of his neck, causing him to shudder and flinch at the unwanted contact.

His sterling hair strewn across his prepossessing face like some seductive Narcissus, I smiled as I untied the cloth from around his mouth, flinging the fabric to the side before doing the same to the bindings around his wrists. He refused to move from his place on the bed, his arms lying limply next to his body like a broken doll, his legs trembling uncontrollably, saliva dripping down his chin. He looked up at me with such malice and actual hate that, had I been any other man, I would've wilted under his gaze.

But no, I simply smile and cross my arms firmly over my chest, content with what I had just done. He looked up at me, still glowering as he wrapped his arms around his trembling shoulders, tears of rage streaming down his cheeks. He hated me, that much I knew from his body language, he didn't have to say a word, his expression alone told me everything I needed to know.

I brought my hand out to brush some of his hair out of his eyes, but he swatted it away with his demon arm, those eyes locked onto mine, teeth gnashed together. "Don't you fucking touch me!" He snarled at me through clenched teeth, his voice broken and high-pitched. He wiped his eyes with his shaking fist, but still more tears fell. He looked so small lying there, then again, I was twice as big as he was…

Hell, I might as well have fucked a child.

I snatch him by his devils wrist and he panics, sobbing as he beats my chest with ineffective blows as I pull him into a tight embrace, pressing my mouth against his forehead, shushing his sobs the way a parent would comfort their crying child. He pushes vainly against my chest to get away, but due to either exhaustion or my assault or both, he stops, his hands falling to his sides as he lies almost limply in my arms, and cries. I smile as I lick my lips with my tongue.

Battered and broken, he burrows his face in my chest and cries, because even though I was the one to cause him so much pain, I'm the only person in the world he can run to for compassion. I plant a tender kiss on his forehead, and he in turn bites my chest, his hands clutching at my shirt to keep from trembling. "Shhhhhhh…it's okay." I coo as I breathe in the scent of his skin, stroking his head softly. He continues shaking as he lays his head against my chest, letting out a trembling breath, not saying a word.

How long we remained in that position I'll never know, it wasn't until I unraveled myself from our embrace did he manage to dry his tears. I got up off the bed and stepped back to get a better look at him. He kept his head down, silver locks falling across his bloodshot eyes as he crossed his legs in an attempt to cover his private places. I couldn't help but smile, for I had done this more than once and yet he still felt self-conscious about his lovely little body. I let out a soft sigh as I slowly strip my black long-coat from my shoulders and handed it to the shivering boy who hesitated before taking it between his shaking fingers.

I turn to leave as he wrapped it around his naked body as a makeshift blanket. Out of the corner of my eye I see him snuggling into it for warmth, and I couldn't help but smile as I walked out, leaving him alone with his thoughts and my deeds. As I walked out the door I remember hearing a very soft sob followed by a very faint whisper I'm sure he had not meant for me to hear.

"Dan…te…"

* * *

**Hope you guy liked it! Don't forget to review! I'm going to add more chapters! :3**


	2. Sapphire Flare

**Okay, this was a pain to write but I still had fun. Hope ya like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or it's characters. If I did, we would have had Devil May Cry 5 by now...**

* * *

After those little sessions of ours, Nero would go into a near catatonic state, lying on the bed, curled up like a fetus in the womb. This wouldn't last for very long as he would snap out of it in an hour or so. I will admit that I still don't know why he does that, I'm not for certain if it is intentional or not. Perhaps that's his way of coping with my particular _interest _in him, as I'm sure no other had shown him before, man or demon, and certainly not an abomination like that damned _half-breed bastard_. I remember the very first time I had shown Nero attention and made my intentions obvious, it was very different, for I was unprepared and he had put up a fight. I still have the faint scars on my person where he had attempted to snap my neck with that devil bringer of his, but I had put a quick stop to that, it was very simple. I would like to go into detail, but I'll save that story for another night, I need my blood for my cerebrum as opposed to my masculine organ, thank you very much.

As I headed downstairs I noticed that my trousers were still undone, and buttoned them before heading into the kitchen to wash my hands. I stepped to the sink and turned on the water, cleaning them with soap and warm water, getting under my fingernails to scrape away the dried blood. I then turned my attention towards the coffee maker that had been rarely used until I got here.

I leaned against the counter, flexing my fingers, smiling gently as the black liquid bubbled into the pot, filling the air with its aroma. I paused when I heard the sound of a door opening on the second floor, and brought my gaze up towards the ceiling, listening intently. I heard the sound of his footsteps, soft footsteps that staggered down the steps, followed by a few murmured curses, like he knew that I was listening and didn't want me to hear. I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest as Nero came into view; he was clutching the soiled bed sheets and limping slightly, doing his best to hide it. He was dressed sloppily in a loose-fit pair of grey sweat pants, and had no shirt on. He seemed to be heading to the washroom to clean the sheets, as that was his bed that we were together in after all.

Needless to say I was a bit surprised to see him, as I've grown so accustomed to him just lying wherever it is I leave him for at least an hour or so. Maybe he's getting used to my treatment of him; if that's the case, I'll have to change that. "Hello Nero." I purred, trying to soften my voice after our little get-together. "Don't talk to me…" he snarled through clenched teeth, his voice was broken and trying to mend itself, to sound hostile and defiant, but even then it was so thin I could snap it in two if it were tangible. I shrugged my shoulders as I smiled kindly at him, letting him know that no matter what tone he took with me, it would not change my good mood.

He continued to glower at me even as I turned my back to him to pour myself a cup of coffee, taking a few sips of the scalding hot liquid, but it didn't bother me. Without breathing another word, Nero turned and headed into the washroom. My red eyes followed his movements, that faltering limp that he tried so very hard to hide, probably not wanting to show that I had hurt him so badly in such an intimate place. Or maybe he thought that if I saw him limp it would give me some form of satisfaction, and it does. He hasn't even taken a shower yet either, I could tell that by the greasy stain blossoming on the seat of his pants, getting a blooming bigger with each step he took. He limped out of my view, and I heard the door to the washroom opening and closing.

I set my mug down on the counter and walked out of the kitchen, heading towards the washroom. I opened the door to a slit and peered inside, watching Nero fumble with the washing machine. He crammed the soiled sheets into its mouth before taking the cap off a large container of bleach, soaking the fabric until the odor was so strong that it overpowered any taste I had in my mouth. He closed the door to the washing machine and turned it on before taking a step back, wrapping his arms around his body, shivering as if he were cold.

I entered the room, and he was either too preoccupied with the machine to pay me any mind or he simply did not realize that I was there. It seemed to be the latter as he let out a soft gasp as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He tried to turn his head away but I grabbed his chin, holding him in place as I leaned in and pinched his earlobe between my teeth, causing him to shudder violently in my arms, blue eyes fluttering shut. "St-stop…stop. Please." The weak aggression he had addressed me with before had died away like it always does, leaving him whimpering as he tried to pry my hands from his body.

At first I could not understand for the life of me why Nero hardly ever fought back. He was more than capable of doing so. He owned a revolver and that broad sword, and from the few fights I've seen him in, he's very skilled with them both, and he's especially creative with that little trick up his sleeve. He is at least partially human; however, if he was more or less than that half-bred_ devil hunter_ then I'm not so sure. From my understanding, when it comes to two different bloodlines intermingling with each other, there are going to be some conflicts, as one will be stronger and try to overpower the other. You know, dominant genes and what-not. In this case, what I think keeps him from fighting me off and outright defying my advances is his devil's blood. Demons, at the most basic level, especially young ones like Nero, wish to become mates to older, stronger demons, for protection and to _not _get eaten, although for someone like him these urges would more than likely be subconscious. In other words, Nero's devil's blood is _making_ him open himself up to me, probably because I smell similar to that mongrel son of a bitch that he seems so fond of. And since he does not understand this, he hates himself for it. Also, in all honesty, both demons and humans are all just petty animals right down to the very core, with self-preservation being one of the most basic needs of all living things.

I couldn't help but grin as I turned him around to face me, pushing him up against the washing machine. He hung his head to avoid looking at me, bringing his devils arm up to my chest in a wasted attempt to push me away. I grabbed his demon arm, which flashed brightly when I touched it, holding it in my hand, running my thumb over the rough reptilian hide. Nero sank his teeth into his bottom lip as I looked intently at the light in his arm, watching it shine brilliantly like a sapphire flare. He seemed surprised to say the least, but dared not to move, his human hand clutching at the edge of the machine.

"How'd you get this arm?" I questioned as I ran my fingers down his hand and up his wrist, tracing the glimmering trail of light the way I would follow a vein under the skin. Nero swallowed uncomfortably, "You don't know?" he murmured, disbelieving, watching every move I made with my hand. "I don't know because you never _told _me." I remarked as I took my hand away, gazing in hidden fascination as the light died down to a soft flicker of a candle. Nero scoffed. "A fight, I got it in a fight. I was protecting…someone. The demon was about to get her in the face but I got in the way, it got my arm instead. Next thing I know, this happens." He flexed the fingers of his appendage.

"Really? And how did you feel about that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. He looked up at me with a twisted expression, teeth gnashed together, the claws of his demon arm clenching together in a tight fist. "What are you, my fucking therapist?" He snarled. I could tell now that it was a sensitive subject, but I did not appreciate his tone, _at all_.

Nero cried out in shock as my hand shot out and snatched him by his human wrist, yanking him towards me, wrapping my arm around his shoulders to keep him in place. He tried to pull away until he felt my teeth brush up against the sensitive skin on his exposed throat. I could feel his heart beating rapidly as I held him close to my chest in a position that may have looked loving to outside spectators ignorant of the situation. "_Nero…" _I sighed heavily into his neck, my breath feeling hot against his skin. "I only asked you a simple question; there is no need for words like that." The boy was silent, flinching as I pressed my lips against his jugular vein. "No need at all…" I whispered.

He jerked when the loud buzzer went off and the washing machine shuttered to a halt. I looked at the now inert device, "You have some laundry to do." I sighed as I ran my fingers through his hair before letting him go. He staggered away from me until his back met uncomfortably with the washing machine, hiding his devil arm behind his back, his human hand pressed hard against the spot on his neck where I had kissed him, acting as if I had bitten him hard enough to break the skin and was trying to stop the flow of blood. He was still in that same position even when I turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**Okay, I hope it's obvious that Doppelganger is not too fond of Dante, and I promise that I will elaborate on that, if in the next chapter. **

**Thanks so much for reading and leave a review if you have time! :)**


	3. Interesting

**Oh my goodness, it took me so long to write this. I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for reading my story! :)**

* * *

I walked back into the kitchen, picked up my mug of coffee and headed into the main room; sipping it though it had long since gone cold. Judging from the sounds coming from the washroom, Nero was stuffing the sheets into the dryer, and after a few hissed curses had managed to get it to start working, only to have it give out a few minutes later. I chuckled when I heard him beat his fist into the machine, hissing obscenities at it as if it were animate and was malfunctioning intentionally just to upset him. I continued drinking my coffee as I walked over and sat at the desk, leaning back into the chair, my feet flat on the floor. I set my mug down and glanced over the desk, my attention settling on a small picture frame that I had never paid any mind to before.

I reached over and picked it up, eyeing the woman in the photo. She seemed refined and young, with long golden-blonde hair, wearing a coat the color of red wine. I suppose you could say that she was attractive, if humans could even _be_ considered attractive. This was the woman who tainted a powerful devil's blood with her own weak lineage, only to produce an atrocity. I growled bitterly, anger boiling inside of me as I set the picture face-down on the desk with a hard slap, not wanting to gaze at it any longer. What could a demon possibly see in a human? They were so fragile and easy to break, both physically and mentally, that they may as well have been made of glass. They allow their emotions to run rampant and dictate their choices, in very few cases for the best, although in most, the absolute worst. They kill and maim and destroy one another, and yet believe demons to be the evil ones.

I shook my head, drinking the rest of my coffee before heading towards the billiard table and picking up a pool cue. As pool was a fine way to pass the time.

Nero didn't come out of the washroom till much later with the sheets bunched up sloppily in his arms, with the way he treated the fabric I was surprised he didn't just drag them across the floor. He did his best to ignore me as he walked across the room and headed up the stairs. "Sweet dreams, Nero." I purred as I leaned on my pool cue, a few shots away from finishing another game. The boy paused momentarily, his face twisted into a hard mask of anger, before bringing up his devils hand and making an incredibly rude hand gesture at me. I couldn't help but chuckle, many times I forget that he's still so young and prone to the immature use of hand gestures since he's unable to express his emotions properly. He headed into his bedroom, slamming the door and locking it with a hard click.

I clicked my tongue before turning back to my game, hitting the cue-ball dead on, cracking it against another before falling into the pocket. I leaned back up and exhaled as I rested the pool cue on my shoulder, looking down at the colored spheres on the table. It was hard to believe that this was once considered a game fit for kings and nobles, many of whom I myself had played against, masquerading as one of their own. But then again, it's been played by people from all walks of life since its inception. And look how far both it and I have come, alone in a dingy little shop off in some nameless city.

I curled my lips into a bitter sneer as I snatched the dusty piece of cue-tip chalk from the edge of the table, applying it to the tip of my cue stick before returning to the game, dusting the blue powder onto my trousers. I hit the rest of the billiard balls into their pockets before taking them all out again and starting a new game. It was nearly two in the morning, and I've never had any real need to sleep, only choosing to do so when I'm so jaded from my waking life that there is nothing for me to do except sleep. But since this game has my attention and is bringing back many fond memories, I see no harm in entertaining myself until either Nero wakes up or that phone rings.

It was about ten o' clock in the morning when Nero trudged down the steps, he was fully dressed, massaging the drowsiness from his eyes with his clenched devils fist. I was sitting at the desk, disinterestedly flipping through a gentleman's interest magazine that I had found stuffed in one of the drawers. I can hardly see the appeal of these women; they all looked so artificial, exposing those ugly little holes between their legs as if trying to enchant the viewer. All I felt was infinite disgust as I turned page after page. The fact that human males find these plastic monstrosities attractive was something so ridiculous that it made me want to throw my head back and have a hearty laugh.

I stuffed the magazine back into the drawer as Nero brushed passed me and headed into the kitchen "How'd you sleep?" I questioned before rising from the chair, stretching my arms above my head, listening to my bones pop. Nero turned and glowered at me, his lips twisted into a half-hearted grimace, pale blue eyes fighting to stay awake. "I didn't. And you playing pool all night sure as hell didn't help." He growled out before glancing down at the empty coffee pot. "Hey, where's the coffee?" I shrugged my shoulders, having drank it all the night before. "It's gone."

"Shit!" He whined in frustration before shoving passed me and leaning against the desk, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, his devils arm emitting a harsh blue glow. I stood staring at the appendage in interest. It seems to be connected to his emotions, both positive and negative, and was extremely volatile as Nero is a very passionate person. I chuckled as the youth huffed, glancing at the rotary phone every now and then, drumming his fingers in impatience. I snickered softly as I noticed several bruises I had suckled into his neck the night before had not faded in the slightest, as he hasn't been healing nearly as fast as normal lately, and I'm not really certain as to why, but it's alright with me.

Nero tried to ignore me, turning his attention down to the picture frame that lay on the desk, face-down, the woman in the photograph out of my sight. Nero looked up at me as if I had horribly insulted him by displaying it in such a way, his eyes sharp and filled with unspoken resentment, his devil arm ablaze with a burning blue light, expressing what he felt so vividly that no words were needed between us. The boy swallowed dryly before reaching down and picking it up carefully with his human hand as if he were handling something fragile and precious like a dove's egg. He licked his dry lips as he set the photo of the blonde woman back up, in my plain sight.

Any shred contentment I felt before flocked away when I set my eyes on that woman's face. A sudden feeling of anger swelled in my chest at the sight of her, infuriating me. I clenched my hand into a tight fist as I walked over towards him, chuckling bitterly as the boy swallowed uncomfortably, visibly insecure as I stood in front of him. He turned his face away as I leaned in close to him, brushing my lips over his cheek gently. His lips curled back into a demented grimace, porcelain teeth grit together tightly as I sank my teeth into the soft skin, breaking it, blood weeping out of the wound. A broken sound rose and died in his throat as he pressed his hand against my chest to push me away. I kissed the open wound feverishly, the anger that burned in my chest slowly died down as his warm blood tingled deliciously on my lips. I looked down to see the light in his arm dying down to a dull glow, soft and weak like a dying blue candle.

"L-let go...Dante…"

I don't recall what happened, what I had done when he said that name, but I know it was because he had said that half-bred bastards name so close to me. I looked down to see Nero doubled over in a mixture of pain and shock, his devil hand pressed hard against his mouth, blood seeping through his fingers and down his chin where it dripped onto the carpet. He looked up at me with hurt and bewildered eyes, his mind struggling to comprehend what it was he had done wrong to deserve such a blow. I assume that he didn't realize what he had said, he looked so bewildered.

I grit my teeth; even now that son of a bitch was still on his mind.

I made sure the boy was watching as I snatched the picture frame from the desk and slammed it face down, hard. Nero flinched at the sound of glass cracking, wood splintering, and paper tearing. He gasped, horrified, the throbbing pain in his mouth and cheek forgotten as he glared scornfully at me, but did nothing. The boy was silent, swallowing constantly, tears stinging his eyes. I couldn't help but smirk, as his expression was that of an angry child, helpless, vulnerable, and furious.

I let the picture drop to the floor with a crash, shards of glass scattering at my feet before walking passed Nero, licking the blood off my lips as I headed up the stairs, glancing back at him as he knelt down and picked up the shards of glass with trembling hands. I narrowed my eyes when I noticed him stealing glances at the phone in such a desperate way that it almost seemed like he was expecting for it to ring.

I headed into his bedroom, finding my coat crumpled on the floor in a heap, and picked it up, folding it nicely my arms. I was about to leave as I looked down at his unmade bed, noticing the ugly brown splotches that stained the sheets. It reminded me of an ancient practice that husbands used to perform upon their new brides. On their wedding night it was expected of the woman to lie with her husband, filling out the first of her many wifely duties. The blood that stained the sheets was proof of her virginity, that she had been with no other. In some cases they would even hang the bed sheets for all to see. I shook my head, humans and their pitiful social constructs, creating such an idiotic notion that should have been slaughtered the moment it was conceived. Nevertheless, looking at those splattered stains, it seems like Nero's excessive use of bleach did not produce the results he had wanted.

I walked out with my coat in my arms, and headed into my own room at the opposite end of the hallway, glancing down at the first floor to see that Nero had cleaned up the shattered pieces of the picture frame, and was folding up the ripped photograph, sticking it in his pants pocket. The boy sighed heavily as he ran his human hand through his disheveled silver hair before leaning against the desk, wiping away the blood that stained his face. I entered the barren bedroom, laying my coat across the unused bed before sitting down beside it. I drew in a deep breath as I looked around the sparsely furnished bedroom, it was small, but I hardly spent any time in there, so that did not bother me.

My gaze fell upon the old phone that I had set up on the dresser across from the bed, hardly touched but functional. I had found it stuffed in the closet of this room, covered in dust and forgotten. When I had plugged it in and heard a dial tone, it worked perfectly fine, but it won't make any noise at all. It's line is also tied in with the one downstairs. My eyes widened in surprise as the piercing ring of that phone echoed throughout the shop, but was quickly silenced as Nero answered it. "Devilmaycry!" I heard him blurt into the receiver. No more sounds came after that. I tilted my head to the side before rising from my seat on the bed and picking up the soundless phone out of curiosity. I held it close to my ear, but slanted enough so that my breathing could not be heard.

"Nero, I'm sorry we haven't been calling." I heard a woman's silky voice, warm, honeyed, almost...motherly.

Who is this?

"Th-that's okay Trish. You find anything? Anything at all? I…I can't take much more of this." Nero's voice was hushed to a trembling whisper.

"Lady and I've been working on this non-stop, Nero. And from what we've found, things aren't looking very good for Dante..."

I heard a sharp gasp from Nero, but he quickly cleared his throat.

"Uhhh, yes ma'am, so you're having a problem with some demons that are w-wandering near your property…" I heard him say louder than necessary, his voice echoing throughout the shop, trying to put up a front. My goodness, he sounded so artificial and fake.

The woman continued. "There's a lot to go over, we can't do this over the phone, Nero. Look, Lady and I are in town, is there some place you want to meet up so we can talk?"

There was a pause, Nero was thinking.

"Fredi's diner…" I heard him mumble into the receiver.

A diner?

"Okay, we'll meet at Fredi's. Try to keep yourself together Nero. Lady and I can't come here often, we need to stay as far away from him as possible."

"Yeah, too bad I don't have that option." Nero spat bitterly, before saying aloud. "Alright, I have your address, anything else ma'am?" I had to sink my teeth into my bottom lip to keep from laughing, this boy is a terrible liar.

The woman chuckled warmly. "Alright Nero, hang in there. We'll be waiting." She hung up, and Nero did likewise a few moments later.

I set the phone back in its cradle, not at all alarmed at what I just heard, but more curious as to how long these little gatherings have been going on. I heard Nero's footfalls as he traveled up the steps and entered his room. I smirked as I rose from the bead and headed out into the hallway, leaning against the wall. I was silent as I listened to the sounds he made as he rustled about in his room, grabbing his weapons to make his lie more authentic. I smirked as the boy came into view, his sword was slung over his back, his gun holstered on his thigh. Nero's confused and somewhat panicked expression told me that he did not expect to find me standing there. "So where's this job at Nero?" I questioned, looking at the boy. He lowered his gaze and scratched the side of his nose with his glowing devils hand, wincing when his hand brushed up against the wound on his cheek. "Job?" He mumbled, as if he didn't know what I was talking about. "Oh, the job! It's not serious at all. Just a few marionettes. I'll handle it myself. I'll be okay." He fumbled terribly with the sentence, gritting his teeth, his facial expression saying that even he didn't believe his own words.

He almost let out a sigh of relief as I nodded my head in a nonchalant manner, "Alright. Go on ahead." He brushed passed me quickly without another word, taking the steps two at a time before nearly sprinting across the carpet and heading out the large double-doors of the shop. I smiled as I took in a deep breath and headed back into my room, grabbing my coat off the bed, slipping it on over my shoulders.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**Fredi's was the name of the diner that Dante frequented to get his strawberry sundae in the anime, just wanted to clear that up.**

**Feel free to review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
